


The First Day of School

by Becca300



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca300/pseuds/Becca300
Summary: Even didn't feel nervous until he saw the boy.





	1. Part I

Even couldn’t find it in himself to be nervous. Sure, starting his last year of school somewhere new was difficult, but at least he knew a few guys from Nissen that were cool. Sonja had reassured him over the phone last night that it would be okay and that if he needed to, he could text her throughout the day. And though Even was grateful for her support, she was grating on his nerves lately, wanting to know everything he did all the time.

 

Even wasn’t so sure he would need to talk to her anyway, he was strangely calm about the entire thing, which, compared to the last year, was an odd feeling for him. School he was good at. As long as his meds were finally balanced and he didn’t lose himself again, he would have no issues finishing this year. It had been a struggle to find the right balance, but there had been very few ups and downs in the last few months and both he and his doctor were comfortable with how he was doing.

 

Stepping off his bus, Even took a deep breath before moving towards Nissen. His first stop had to be the administrator’s office to finish registering and then to his first class. Luckily the school had accepted some requirements from Bakka, so he wouldn’t be forced to retake those courses. The secretary only had a few papers for him to sign and she let him go with directions to his locker and first class.

 

The locker wasn’t difficult and Even found his classroom easily, finding that Elias was in the class as well. The two had met through mutual friends and seen each other at some parties, Even was thankful that Elias had been so friendly. They had time to discuss schedules and made plans to meet up at lunch in the courtyard before the teacher called for attention.

 

His next two classes, he found, were covering similar subjects to what he had been learning at Bakka and even his science class sounded more interesting than last year. Lunch time rolled around and Even headed towards the courtyard. He had packed his lunch today just in case he didn’t like what the school was serving, so he scanned the grounds for Elias before spotting him with a couple of other boys.

 

Even sauntered over to the group and Elias introduced him to Adrian and Tobias who greeted Even in return. Elias asked how his first day was going and they all talked about classes and teachers before the three boys moved onto gossip.

 

Even started looking around while Adrian was telling a story about some girls Even didn’t know. He didn’t really see anyone he knew, which was a good thing. Rumors about Even’s episodes last year always followed him around Bakka when he was well enough to attend school. Hopefully those rumors would stay there instead of coming to Nissen.

 

Suddenly a laugh echoed through the courtyard, drawing only Even’s attention. A couple of boys were crossing through the area, one with curly brown hair and eyebrows so thick Even could clearly see them from where he was, the other wore a snapback and had blonde hair poking out from all sides.

 

Even could see that the brown-haired boy was gesticulating wildly as if telling a crazy story. He could clearly hear the laugh coming from the blonde boy who was listening to his friend with a giant smile on his face.

 

Suddenly Even’s stomach swooped and fluttered. He hadn’t been nervous all day, but hearing the blonde’s laugh had brought that butterfly feeling forward. The blonde was gorgeous, especially with that smile.

 

Even’s gaze was fixated on the boy until they walked out of sight.

 

Noise abruptly came rushing into Even’s ears as he focused back into the conversation around him. Tobias was now relating his own gossip, but Even had no idea what they were talking about.

 

He had to find out who the boy was.

 

He had to know the boy.

 

He had to.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even tries to get Isak's attention.

After that first day, Even saw the boy in the hallways, on the tram, in the cafeteria.  

 

 

He finally learned his name, _Isak Valtersen_ , from Elias who knew that group of friends from last year. It took a little finagling over a few weeks for Even to bring up the boy in conversation, to make it seem like only a random inquiry. 

 

 

But he had a name and he had the name of Isak's friends. 

 

 

While he tried and failed to gain Isak's attention on the tram or in the hallways, his relationship with Sonja was deteriorating. She kept bugging him about his friendship with Elias and what they were doing on the weekends and did it involve weed or alcohol or other people?  

 

 

Even was so frustrated that he almost broke up with her then. He knew his attention towards Sonja was less than before, but she was busy with work and he was busy with school, and couldn't she see that they were in different places now? She didn't take too kindly to that, assuming that he meant she was not giving him enough attention, when he really was just being honest. He felt like she was moving on in her life, while he was stuck trying to pick up the pieces from the fallout of last year. She tried to be understanding, but she didn't understand what it was like for his mind to be a jumble of puzzle pieces that he could never manage to fit together. 

 

 

Luck was finally on his side when a second year named Vilde came up to him in the cafeteria in October to recruit him for her kose group. He was listening to her spiel trying to looked interested because Vilde looked so nervous, but was periodically glancing at Isak from across the cafeteria.  

 

 

Isak looked to be just listening to his friends instead of participating in the conversation. Even's attention was brought back to Vilde and he glanced between her and her friend Sana.  

 

 

Suddenly, Even felt a trickling feeling go up his spine, like someone was watching him. He looked from Sana to Vilde and then behind them. 

 

 

His eyes met Isak's and a shiver went up his spine. Isak was quick to glance away and return to his friend's conversation, but Even saw his eyes flutter towards him briefly first. 

 

 

Even moved his eyes back to Vilde, who seemed to be wrapping up her speech. He replied he would have to check his schedule, but was there a sign up sheet for later? 

 

 

When she replied in the affirmative, he said he'll let her know. Vilde smiled at him and thanked him for listening before she moved on.  

 

 

Even could see she was moving towards Isak's table. 

 

 

Maybe Isak would be at the group meeting and they could finally be introduced. 

 

 

Unfortunately, Vilde and Sana blocked his view of Isak so Even pulled out his phone to try and look busy while he waited to see if Isak would sign up. 

 

 

He could tell that Isak's group was trying to get out of any obligation, but Even kept his ears open. Another girl joined the group, changing the subject and Even felt disappointment in his bones, thinking that he lost an opportunity. 

 

 

After Vilde and the two girls left, Isak didn't look his way again and Even couldn't help but feel upset that maybe he would never get to know Isak.  

 

 

In the end, Even decided to go to the meeting anyway, holding onto some sliver of hope that Isak would be there. Vilde, Sana, and the same girl from earlier were greeting people when he walked in, he nervously bounced on his feet while the girls welcomed him. Even scanned the group of people in their seats before his eyes landed on Isak, who had been looking at him but quickly glanced away again. 

 

 

Even spotted a slight flush come into Isak's cheeks and couldn't help but be endeared by the color. Vilde offered him a bun, which he took, hoping it would at least be edible, and went to find a seat. Luckily, there was one just behind Isak, who was looking at his phone with his tongue slightly poking out, giving Even flashes of what could be. 

 

 

Even took a seat behind Isak just as a first year girl walked up to Isak, clearly interested in him as she spoke excitedly. Even internally groaned as she tried to flirt with Isak, who only spoke one word to her. Thankfully, the awkwardness was interrupted by Vilde who started the meeting. 

 

 

When Vilde instructed them to all stand up, Even glanced to his left to see what everyone else was doing and when he glanced back to his right, Isak was gone. Swallowing his disappointment again, Even participated in the opening game before excusing himself from the room. He pulled out a leftover joint from a previous weekend and stuck it behind his ear as he walked down the hall to the bathroom to wash his hands. Surprisingly, he heard someone in one of the stalls playing a game on their phone. 

 

 

He turned on the faucet and heard the game noises stop. The stall door opened and when Even glanced up into the mirror, his jaw dropped. It was Isak. 

 

 

Even finished washing his hands, feeling Isak glance at him a couple of times, and went to dry his hands. Internally he was kind of freaking out over what to do and how to get Isak to talk to him. He could see that the paper towel dispenser was almost empty, so he decided, _fuck it_ _,_ and pulled out all towels to dry his hands; he felt Isak's eyes on him. Wiping his hands, he pulled the remaining towels out and wiped his mouth with them. If anything, Isak thought he was weird now, but _fuck it_ _._  

 

 

Which was apparently his mantra now. 

 

 

He looked up after he dropped the towels in the bin and he met Isak's eyes; Even's eyebrows quickly rose and fell as he tried to look more confident than he felt. Isak looked a little weirded out. 

 

 

"Oh, did you need towels as well?" he asked. 

 

 

Even took a step back and reached into the bin to pull out a towel that looked unused. He handed it to Isak, who crumpled it in one fist and looked back at Even. 

 

 

Even pulled the joint from behind his ear and said, "Come outside." 

 

 

He walked around Isak to leave the building, hoping that Isak would follow him in interest and that Even's odd behavior wouldn't put him off. 

 

 

Maybe now he would be able to at least become friends with this gorgeous boy he saw across the courtyard those many days ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to do another chapter, but I was bored at work and this came rolling out of my head.


End file.
